A Dangerous Game
by Flaming-Bee
Summary: A simple game of Truth and Dare between friends - what harm could it do? A brief moment of Snily fluff, but still canon compliant. One-shot.


The Sun hung low in the sky, the now distinctly dim evening rays reflected in the murky water of the less-than-picturesque river across which, beyond the bank lined with various newspapers and cans, was the run down playground. Cokeworth certainly wasn't known for its beautiful views or pristine facilities, Lily thought to herself as she picked her away across the worn grass, but she couldn't help but be fond of her home town.

Rolling her shoulders under the straps of her large rucksack, the small redhead continued past the rickety looking swing set in the direction of a distinct cluster of woodland which she knew stretched beyond this initial strip for a good half a mile. She was careful to duck beneath a low hanging branch of a large birch tree as she made her way prudently between the trunks, seeming perfectly at ease in the shade of the lush canopy above. Lily came to a thicket of brambles alongside which was a well-trodden path leading through into a hidden clearing. She carefully made her way down the track and could make out the skinny figure sat cross-legged beside the canvas tent well before she reached the end. Grinning at the fact her best friend was too busy buried in a book to hear her approach, she charged toward him as though the weight on her back were merely that of a feather, and barrelled into him, her arms wrapping round him in a familiar embrace.

"Alright, Sev?" Lily watched as any trace of annoyance left his features and was replaced with the usual excitement. "Got here early again, huh?" Pulling herself off the ground, she slipped the straps from her shoulder and swiftly pulled out a chocolate bar which she offered to Severus, who'd managed to get back into his previous seated position.

"Didn't fancy sticking around at home," he grumbled, happily taking the snack with a meek smile.

Her eyes flickered to where his book had fallen during her boisterous greeting and she moved to pick it up for him. "They're still fighting, then?" The novel was thick and she flipped it to read the title – 'Watership Down' – one of the muggle books she'd lent him in exchange for 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard'.

"I don't think they've ever stopped," the boy shrugged as he munched happily on her gift, finishing it in four bites. "Still, it could be worse – I'm not grounded yet."

Lily pulled a face as she remembered last summer, when Severus had been banned from leaving his house the whole of July by his father after an owl had ruined their breakfast trying to deliver a letter. Personally, she didn't think it was her friend's fault the bird was stupid enough to land in the older man's eggs.

"Well, let's try to keep it that way," she smiled as she handed him the book. "Are you enjoying it?"

"It's alright," he remarked as he lightly threw the object into the tent a short distance away. "The life of rabbits wasn't really something I ever thought to read about."

"Well, I like it," Lily sat opposite her friend, almost mirroring him. "You did tell your mum we were camping out tonight, right?"

"Obviously, she's the one I actually like."

She rolled her eyes at the comment before flopping onto her back and gazing up at the changing sky – since she'd arrived the fading blue had become almost lilac. "So what do you want to do?"

Severus moved to lie beside her, his long limbs awkwardly splayed out. "I don't know."

"Helpful," she teased, nudging him lightly with one foot. "I thought you were the genius out of the two of us."

He scoffed. "Please, you're always the one with the ideas. And from what I hear, you spend enough time in the library nowadays to have surpassed me in the brains department."

Lily frowned at the comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There are rumours…"

"What rumours?"

"That you've been spending a lot of time on study dates with Lupin."

She couldn't help laughing a little, his voice almost jealous. "Oh, come off it! Remus and I are just good at different subjects so we agreed to help each other out. His potions grade was awful last year and with OWLs next summer it seemed like a smart idea."

Her friend seemed soothed by this. "So you guys aren't dating?"

She threw him an amused look. "You're my best friend. Don't you think I'd have mentioned it?"

"You haven't even kissed him, then?" At that, her cheeks flushed and the red head quickly turned to focus back on the sky. "Oh my god, you have!"

"Only once!" Lily protested. "And it wasn't a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!"

"Is not!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was scowling at her but it only made her giggle.

"You're right – you're taking it so well, why didn't I tell you sooner." His expression didn't lighten. "Don't be mad, Sev! I just didn't really want to tell anyone. He's my friend and it was just really awkward."

The dark haired boy eyed her warily. "How did it happen?"

"It was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, we went together because Pettigrew had to catch up on his homework for Charms and the other two idiots were in detention." She noticed him smirk at her insult. "We'd just left Honeydukes and decided to head back to the castle and then… I don't know, it just kind of happened!" He was still giving her a disapproving look. "I don't know why you get to look at me like that, what about you and Flora Nott!"

Severus blinked in surprise at the accusation. "What?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know any details but apparently you two were seen leaving a broom closet together."

"As if!" His high cheek bones had turned a pale shade of pink. "I wouldn't hang around in cupboards with anyone!"

She snorted at the strange sentence which broke the odd tension that had seemed to hang between them, both teens practically cackling until their eyes were streaming. It was a couple of minutes before they'd calmed down and Lily was able to speak again.

"Alright, I've got an idea," she shifted to sit cross legged and looked down at her friend with a wicked grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Huh?"

"It's a muggle game. Tuney and I used to play it all the time. You either have to answer one question completely truthfully, otherwise you have to complete a task that I tell you."

"Oh," he sat up and twisted so he was opposite her. "Ok, uh… Truth?"

"Ok," she raised an eyebrow. "Have you kissed Flora Nott?"

"No!"

"Liar!" She snickered at his death stare.

"I'm not lying! I haven't kissed Flora Nott, I've never–" he paused as his pale complexion flushed bright red and Lily regarded him with curiosity. "I've never kissed anyone."

She'd had to strain to catch his muttering and there was an uncomfortable pause after this where she struggled to decide what to do next. "Your turn to ask me then, I guess."

"Right," he breathed a sigh of relief, clearly glad she hadn't pushed it. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you kissed?"

She was little startled at the question but then thought carefully. "Just two. There was a boy in my class when I was five who asked me to be his girlfriend and then kissed me, other than that it's just Remus." That answer seemed to please Severus. "So your turn again, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Really?" She pulled a disappointed face. "It's boring if we only choose truth."

"You gave me the option and I don't think I trust your mind with dares."

" _Please_ , Sev! I promise it won't be too hideous."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her pout. "Fine! Dare, then."

Lily's green eyes glinted with mischief as she suddenly thought of a seemingly perfect dare, one he certainly wouldn't hate. "I dare you to kiss me!"

His already too pale complexion blanched further at her words, his black eyes wide as plates. "Wh-what?!"

"Kiss me." She spoke as though it were the simplest command in the world.

"B-but… I've never kissed anyone!" He seemed completely startled by this sudden turn of events.

"So?"

"So…"

She rested one hand on his shoulder. "Sev, if you don't want to–"

"No!" He blushed furiously. "Um, I mean it's not that, I just don't want to… y'know, disappoint."

"Oh, please," she giggled, flicking her red hair over one shoulder. "It's just a dare, no big deal."

"Oh," he spoke dumbly. "Right. Just a dare."

"So?" Lily raised one eyebrow, expectant somehow. Severus swallowed and then nervously wiped his hands on his old jeans, shuffling forward until their knees were touching. He seemed uncertain where to proceed from here so she lifted her hands to rest either side of his face, cupping the sharp cheekbones delicately as she met his dark gaze. He looked like he needed reassurance. "Better me than some random girl, right?"

The smile that spread across her best friend's face was unlike any expression she'd seen there before and for the first time in her life, just for a second, he made her breathless, her heart skipping a beat. But then the moment was gone as her eyelids fluttered shut and she felt his thin lips press against her own in a hesitant gesture, feeling him tremble from the moment they came into contact. She carefully moved her hands to clasp his own as she guided him through the kiss, her lips gently moving against his own and coaxing him to do the same. It could've only been a few seconds but somehow as she pulled away, Lily could've sworn it were longer.

"See, was that so bad?" She could feel her own cheeks were a little hot and, only just remembering her hands, released him from her grip.

He lifted one to the back of his neck, scratching at his too long hair as he laughed uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah… I mean no! It wasn't… I mean it was, uh… Nice?"

She giggled nervously. "Nice is good."

"Yeah."

The two friends seemed stuck in infinite tension and she was desperate to resolve it. Why had she even dared him to do that? It was a stupid idea.

"So, uh… My turn?" Lily could almost see a light diminish in Severus's black eyes as she said the words, ushering them both beyond the moment where they almost seemed to balance between friendship and something else.

"Right." And then the moment was gone.

%%%

 _First time writing Snily, just a oneshot and canon compliant – they're supposed to be in the summer holidays between fourth and fifth year here. I don't know, I always quite liked the idea that maybe they played around the boundaries of their friendship on occasion and then sort of stumbled back to routine. Which probably made the whole 'filthy mudblood' incident even more hurtful and a betrayal to Lily._

 _Anyways all read/reviews etc. are appreciated, hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
